Almost Caught
by IniTiniNini
Summary: The team just got back from a case. They were doing their paperwork until lunch, when some of them found more interesting things to do. What the rest of the team will think when they got caught or I have to say almost caught them? Read and find out. The sequel is up - Getting Caught.


_**Hi, everyone! So, this fic is about JJ and Derek. I love the idea of them being together, even if I am Willfer. There aren't many stories about them. That's why I decided that my story will be with them. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading! :)  
**_

* * *

_**Almost Caught**_

For four days the team of the BAU was away on a case. The case was hard, especially on JJ. The women, that were killed, were blondes, blue-eyed and had a higher position in their work. They reminded her of herself. That's why she took that case too personally.

Finally they were home. Today, luckily they were doing their paperwork. Hotch and Dave were in their offices while Garcia was in the bullpen talking with Emily and Spencer. She noticed that JJ was not at her desk.

"Hey, where did JJ go?" Penelope asked.

"She was here a minute ago. I don't remember seeing her leave the bullpen." Emily answered.

"Actually ten minutes ago she went to Derek's office." Reid said without looking at them.

"It's almost lunch time. Do you want to go at Maggie's to eat?" Emily offered.

"Yes, that sounds great. Let's go and ask if Derek and JJ want to join us." Penelope suggested.

"Are you coming with us Reid?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah, of course. I'm really hungry." The girls laughed at his statement.

When they got closer to the Derek's office they saw that the blinds were off. Penelope was just about to knock on the door when they heard something that no one would expect.

"Oh god, JJ! You're killing me." Derek said.

"Yes, move it right there. That's perfect." Said JJ and then they heard moans and groans.

"Oh my god, is that what I'm thinking is?" Garcia whispered, so JJ and Derek to not hear that someone is eavesdropping them.

"It depends on what you are thinking." Answered Reid. Penelope looked at him. "What!? It really depends on what you're thinking. How am I supposed to know what…"

Emily cut him off. "Shh guys, listen."

Everyone got closer to the door so that they can listen better.

"Oh, Derek, you're so good. Keep going, don't stop." JJ murmured breathlessly.

"Hold still, I need to get this in." Derek said and then groaned.

"Ugh, it's so big." JJ's tone was filled with enjoyment.

Then for some minutes all they could hear was moaning and groans.

"Just like that baby girl. I'm almost there." Derek cried out.

Spencer, Penelope and Emily were still listening when someone's clearing his voice startled them. They slowly turned around, behind them were standing Hotch and Rossi.

"What exactly you are doing?" Hotch asked.

"Um… we were just… um…" Spencer wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, you see that… um…" Emily tried to explain.

"You obviously were eavesdropping Derek, but may I ask why?" Dave asked out of curiosity.

"I think, I mean we think that JJ and Derek are… you know…" Penelope didn't know how to say this to her bosses. But Spencer unlike Garcia didn't have this problem.

"We think that they are having sex." He announced.

Hotch and Dave exchanged glances.

"What! This can't be true." Hotch said unbelievably.

"We think that this is true because of all the noises they make and the things they say." Garcia explained.

"Do I want to know about those things?" Dave asked unsure if he wants to know the answer.

"Come here and listen." Emily suggested.

Hotch and Rossi came closer to the door and just like from earlier they took the same position like Spencer, Penelope and Emily. At the beginning they could only hear groans and moans. But then:

"Oh, I'm there, baby girl. Wow, you're doing great." Derek said breathlessly.

"Yeah, just like that. Keep going." JJ grunted.

They heard a couple more moans and groans and then everything went silent. They waited for some minutes to see if they are going to hear something else, but that didn't happen. Suddenly the door opened. First came out JJ and then Derek followed her. They both looked a little flushed and JJ's hair was a mess.

"Uh, guys what are you doing?" JJ asked surprised from the position in which they saw the team. They found their co-workers bent to the door and their heads turned sideways so that they could hear more clearly.

"I was about to ask that question." Penelope said.

"What do you mean? I just came by to ask Derek if he wants to come with us for lunch." JJ said trying to sound casual.

"And you do that for how long - twenty minutes." The others nodded. "Let me see if I understood correctly, you asked Derek to join you for lunch for twenty minutes?" Dave raised his eyebrows questioning.

"Well, yeah…" JJ was unable to say something else.

"We heard muffled noises, whimpering and words that made us unsure of what was really happening in the office." Emily said.

"So you were eavesdropping us?" Derek joined in the conversation.

"That is not the point. The things that we heard made us assume that you two… you were.." Hotch wasn't comfortable to finish the sentence.

"That you were having sex." Once again Reid didn't have this problem.

"What!? This is ridiculous!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yeah? Then what was all that moaning?" Penelope demanded for an answer.

"I dropped my pencil and it went under the desk and that was when JJ came in my office, so I asked her to help me move the desk and get my pencil." Derek explained.

"This is probably why you heard all these noises. The desk was very heavy. It was hard to move it. We tried different methods." JJ added.

"And this is what you do?" Dave asked, still not fully believing them.

"Yes, of course. We will never do such a thing even if we are together." Derek reassured everyone.

"So, are we going to eat already? I'm still hungry." Spencer spoke up.

"Yes, come on" Emily said.

Everyone left except JJ and Derek.

"Do you think that they believed us" JJ asked.

"Well, maybe. I'm not so sure, I hope so." Derek answered.

"We'll have to make sure that the next time we will not get caught." JJ said.

"Ah, they didn't caught us, they almost caught us." Derek corrected her and smiled. "So, there is going to have next time."

JJ raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Come on, big boy. Let's go before they assume something else." She said.

The team went together for lunch. They had a wonderful time, joking around. Well, of course that the jokes were about JJ and Derek. They didn't mind that. They made sure that no one will suspect that they are together. They weren't worried about what the team is going to think, but they were not ready to tell them, yet.

* * *

_** I've written one more story with them, which is a sequel. Are you interested to read it? **__**Please, tell me what you think. Thank you! :)**_


End file.
